The present invention relates to a device for applying haemostatic clips for closing a duct having a flexible wall onto such a duct and haemostatic forceps or clips.
It is more particularly directed to a device for applying haemostatic clips for effecting a quick ligature of blood vessels as required in surgery upon the ablation or removal of an organ for instance, such an appliance device being readily usable by and reliable or dependable for the surgeon.
The use of haemostatic clips for clamping and shutting off blood vessels during a surgical operation is well known in practice and many haemostatic clip applying devices and haemostatic clips have made the subject matter of numerous prior patents of invention.
With the known haemostatic clips applying devices it is merely possible to bring the legs of the haemostatic clips together, such a bringing together being restrained by the size of the vessel to close or the thickness of the flesh sticking to the wall of this vessel. It is thus impossible with the known applying device to positively and reliably or safely lock the ends or noses of the haemostatic clips in order to avoid the opening of said clips during the surgical operation.